


Perverted Evolution

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [10]
Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Maledom, Monster sex, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of Evolve get up to all sorts of smutty shenanigans, some which involving what should be their prey. The first chapter was originally posted to my patreon as an extra story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Evolution

Surrounding him was a euphonious choir of moans, staccato bouts of labored breathing punctuated by shocked mewls. Their supple flesh yielded to his protrusions with such ease, their tender orifices swallowing up his leathery mandibles and spiked wings with libidinous need. It was a marvel how far into themselves some of these hunters were accepting him, their internal walls squeezing around him and pulling him further in. They themselves seemed to be amazed by the flexibility of his appendages, worming their way deeper into the greedy cavity of each female. The kraken reared his head back, clawing at the boulder beneath him as he released an almighty roar that rocked the four slender forms impaled upon him.

Before he had grown to his current size, he could not have conceived of how unchallenging the act of defeating these fearsome women would be, let alone how eagerly they would submit to him. Their sweaty rectums were provided with ample lubrication from their moistening cunts as much as his own secretions, their feminine scents warming the cool night air. Both of the medics seated upon his countenance sprayed his gaping maw with their juices, compulsively squirting with every inch they sank down his lengths. They sobbed with the pleasure of the interspecies coupling, though they did nervously teeter, their bladed wings lost in the preceding battle. The fairer skinned one was also missing what armor she’d had, shed from her body when he had torn through her clothing to penetrate her. The brunette beside her no longer had trousers, her drenched, blue tank top being the only garment still covering her. Seeing them in such shameful states stimulated him so.

Growling, he pushed deeper into the trapper and the grenadier, feeling their soft inner flesh quiver as his wings scraped their way further in, the sharpened talons at the end of those extremities threatening to puncture their sensitive bowels. Both women could barely summon the strength to kneel, their groins falling closer and closer to kissing the ground. This suited him. They, by far, of all the hunters that had come looking for him, had caused him the most trouble. Their distress whet his appetite as much as their satisfaction. He tasted their fear, the odor so pronounced that it licked along the surface of his exterior as it wafted up to his orifice. He savored it as much their mammalian musk, momentarily lamenting the impossibility of breeding them.

He could certainly seed them. He was already doing just that. It had begun as soon as he worked his way into each of them, his tentacular protuberances producing a slimy film that contained within it his reproductive fluid. They would not be impregnated by this action, but just _contemplating it_ made him secrete more, desiring to fill their tender innards entirely with his virile nectar. His pupil less eyes turned upward in his head, his appendages worming deeper into his prey with wanton abandon. Cries of pleasure and agony erupted about him, but he paid them little mind. He _needed_ to fill these comely intruders.

The crunching of metal joined the decadent symphony, the grenadier’s loader crumpling under his weight. He heard her scrambling to slip her legs out of it to avoid being squashed along with it. The forest canopy shook with his vocalizations of amusement, the vibrations of which spread throughout the bodies of the females like a rolling wave, eliciting more amorous shrieks from them. The intermittent sprays upon his visage became continuous showers, providing him with delicious samples of their ejaculate. He continued to emit his thunderous sounds just so he could ingest more of their warm honey. 

The chorus of moans transformed into guttural grunts as all reached completion, their soft bodies shuddering in spasms and him clawing into rocks, his tentacles stiffening within them. His seed burst out of his pores, drenching their inner flesh many times over. It seeped into them as it filled them, rushing into their bowels. Their stomachs swelled and so, though he knew this would not result in impregnation, he howled into the night as he would have if he had just bred a mate, slamming one of his great claws down with such force that it rattled the bones of even the two mounted upon his mandibles.

Following his reverie, he found that the females had all gone limp, clearly exhausted from coupling with him. Looming over them, he considered dragging each of them to his lair and strip them entirely for more copulation. However, he chose instead to leave them there for their companions to find. As gratifying as making them his trophies would have been, there was no sport in it. Taking them without challenge, as insignificant as it might be even with them outfitted for combat, simply would not be stimulating. Stalking off into the trees, he left them to a fate more befitting of a hunter until they crossed paths again.


End file.
